


The Journal

by aspen (aspenwritesthings)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Frustation, Kinda, M/M, Sexual Tension, newt is a sneaky bastard, newtmas - Freeform, thomas is very very slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenwritesthings/pseuds/aspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt finds Thomas's diary. </p><p>Sexual tension ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journal

“What’s this?” the blonde asked, picking up the small notebook from Thomas’s desk. Thomas turned around, his eyes widening when he saw the object in the other boy’s hands. His face flushed bright red as he stammered:

“Put that down, Newt”.

“Why?” Newt asked, curiosity rising at the sight of his obviously embarrassed best friend. He had never seen Thomas like this. Was the notebook something shameful? He’d been at Thomas’s place a lot of times before without any problem, and he’d never felt as if the other one was hiding anything from him.

Maybe he had been wrong.

“It’s… personal”.

Thomas was standing in the middle of the room, shoulders tense and hands nervously fiddling with each other, looking vaguely guilty. Newt rarely saw him this uncomfortable.

Newt looked down at the little journal in his hands, wondering what it could possibly contain. He had never been the nosy type, and he hated it when people touched his personal belongings, but Thomas’s panicked expression lit a spark of something new inside his chest: mischief.  Newt wasn’t planning on opening the book; he wasn’t that kind of person, but he felt like toying around with Thomas for a bit. He looked up at his best friend, a smug smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“What is it, Tommy? Your diary?” he asked, jumping up on the desk, keeping the notebook secure in his lap. Thomas shook his head, walking up to him and holding out his open palm, still blushing furiously.

“Give it back, Newt.”

Newt smirked, relishing the power he had over Thomas for now. He loved the way Thomas’s gaze flickered between the notebook and Newt’s face, trying to determine how far he would go. Newt promised himself he’d stop the game if Thomas started getting too upset, he didn’t want to hurt him, but he could still have some fun for now. Slowly, he stretched his back enough to be at eye level with Thomas and tilted his head to the side, dangling his legs childishly, challenging him to come nearer.

“I don’t want to”.

“Newt”, Thomas said in a warning tone, stepping forward, “I’m serious”.

They were extremely close now, and Newt’s heart was racing with the proximity. Thomas leaned in. He was trying to look intimidating, hovering inches from Newt’s face, his hands planted on the desk on each side of the other’s thighs. What he didn’t know was that his anger only spurred Newt on.

“What are you going to do, Tommy?”

Thomas was getting frustrated. That mischievous grin, those big brown eyes teasing him, the way Newt called him by his nickname, all of it was becoming too much for him, but most of all: the fear that Newt would suddenly open the notebook. It was resting on Newt’s lap, the boy’s slender fingers firmly wrapped around it in case Thomas would try to snatch it away. Newt didn’t know it, but he was holding something with the power to shatter their whole friendship. There was stuff written in there about Newt, feelings, that Thomas really didn’t want his best friend to read. He sighed and looked directly into the blonde’s eyes.

“Just give it back, Newt.”

Newt was high on adrenaline. Deep down, he already knew that the situation had gone way too far, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. This was too much fun of a moment to waste. Amazed at his own boldness, Newt leaned in until their noses were almost touching and licked his lips, taking a deep breath before uttering the words that he hoped would make Tommy understand:

“Make me”.

There was a moment of tension, a whiff of passion, when both boys seemed to hover in time, trying to anticipate the other one’s next move, not daring to do anything themselves, scared of what would happen if they did.

For a few seconds, Newt allowed himself to think that it would actually happen.

Then there was silence.

Thomas gulped, wondering if he should withdraw his hands from the table, or if Newt was okay with having his hands inches from his thighs. If he liked it as much as Thomas did.

Newt was starting to feel a bit awkward. He’d been extremely close to kissing his best friend. He’d been extremely close to getting officially rejected. He pulled away a little, putting a more comfortable distance between their lips, trying to look casual as he looked away, unable to meet his best friend’s gaze.

Thomas didn’t, and would never, like him.

The realization hurt like hell.

Newt felt guilty. If it wasn’t for him and his stupid feelings, this situation wouldn’t have happened. But seriously, what kind of straight guy corners his male best friend on a desk and almost kisses them? Newt wanted to be angry at Thomas for letting him get his hopes up, but he knew it wasn’t his fault. The guy was too oblivious to understand.  

Looking up at him, Newt saw that Thomas was staring at him, mouth hanging slightly open, pink lips swollen as if they had actually kissed. His brown eyes were big, innocent, beautiful. The sight made Newt’s heart ache.

He quickly recovered though, ignoring the pain in his chest and turning back to Thomas again, shoving the journal he had been holding into his hands.

“I’m sorry”, Newt mumbled.

Thomas opened and closed his mouth as if to speak, but then just ended up blurting out a simple:

“It’s okay”.

He started to stumble backwards with the notebook in his hands. Through the haze that seemed to cloud his mind, Thomas knew that this was good.

Having his notebook returned was good.

Distance was good.

But still, some part of him wanted to stay where he had been, pushing Newt against the desk, his best friend’s hot breath mixing with his. Actually, he wanted to do more than that, but he wasn’t going to allow himself to think of those things for now.

“Newt, I…”, he started, but he didn’t have time to say more before his friend suddenly jumped off the desk and went up to him, standing close. Newt looked furious, something that Thomas didn’t get to see that often. His cheeks were flushed and his brown eyes were filled with a mix of rage and… frustration?

“ _No it’s not bloody okay, Thomas!_ ” Newt exclaimed, causing the other boy to flinch. Thomas had trouble understanding how his best friend could go from curious, to teasing, to ashamed, to annoyed or even angry in a matter of seconds. He tried to open his mouth to ask what he had done but Newt interrupted him with more yelling:

“What do you think you’re doing? Huh, Tommy? What do you mean by playing around with me like that?” Newt’s voice broke at the end, making Thomas wonder if he was on the verge of crying.

“Newt, what do you mean? What did I do?” he asked, being sincerely confused.

Newt stopped himself from snapping at the brunette again, lowering his gaze. He had no right to be angry at Thomas. It wasn’t Thomas’s fault that he was madly attractive, had an amazing personality and had a natural talent for turning Newt on and then leaving him sexually frustrated. He knew he had to control himself, but it was hard.

Still glaring at the floor, he muttered:

“You really are thickheaded, Tommy”.

Thomas was slowly starting to grasp the meaning of Newt’s words. Had he meant what Thomas thought he had? Did he…?

Suddenly, the thought of what could have happened on his desk popped up in his head again, making his heart thump harder, and he had to concentrate on not thinking about Newt that way. But what if Newt…?

“Newt?” he said, trying to make contact with his friend who was still staring stubbornly at the floor, “Hey, Newt. Look at me”.

When he blonde ignored him, Thomas decided to take the matter into his own hands. Gingerly, he placed two fingers under Newt’s chin, slowly lifting his face to meet his. Newt’s lips were a tight, quivering line. Thomas didn’t want to make him cry, but he had to ask:

“Newt… do you like me? Like, as in more than a friend?”

The other boy stayed silent for a few seconds, and Thomas swallowed, fearing the moment when his eyes would fill to the brim and the tears would start rolling down his face He had seen Newt cry before, but he had never been the cause of it. The simple thought of hurting his friend broke his heart.

Newt bit his lip hard, trying to compose himself. Then, he spoke in a trembling voice:

“Yes I do, Tommy. I like you. I like you way too much”.

Thomas looked down tenderly at his best friend, admiring the beauty of his blushing face, the big brown eyes glazed with tears, the hands that were clasped tightly against his sides, his slender frame. He loved everything about him.

“Then I guess we’re even,” he said, leaning in to kiss the fair-haired boy.

Newt slowly kissed back, enjoying the warm sensation of Thomas’s careful lips on his. When they pulled away, he gripped Thomas’s shirt and dragged him even closer, burying his face into the grey fabric and circling his arms around his waist. Thomas only reacted when Newt’s shoulders started shaking, and he felt his shirt soaking through with tears.

“Newt, are you alright?” he asked, putting an arm around his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“Yeah, sorry… I’m just… relieved. Just happy.” Newt’s voice came muffled from his shirt.

Thomas smiled to himself, stroking the other boy’s back fondly.

“Thank you, Tommy,” Newt mumbled from inside his shirt.

“Don’t thank me, Newt. Thank my journal.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello guys!
> 
> I hope you liked my second little newtmas oneshot, 
> 
> please let me know what you think of it in the comments ^^


End file.
